


Soul Edge of Glory

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Fictober Day 4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Calibur AU, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sylvain, with the soul of Zasalamel, takes on a beautiful angel wielding a deadly sword and magic with the soul of Geralt. It does not go as planned. NSFWFictober Day 4: Soul Calibur AU
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Soul Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minispice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minispice/gifts).



> This was originally going to be a tragic, angst sick fic but I realized that is insensitive given the times we are living so I scrapped it and decided on a Soul Calibur AU that probably is OOC. Oh well. Enjoy the porn. 
> 
> Side note, my friend minispice and I made Marianne and Sylvain on SC6 and it is honestly hilarious.

Soul Edge had taken everything from Sylvain. His older brother Miklan had encountered the sword in a ruin not far from their village and it slowly consumed him. He was obsessed and it corrupted him slowly. So much that Miklan, in a frenzied rage, slaughtered their parents. Sylvain was 15 and traumatized.

That was four years ago and Soul Edge had still managed to make its evil way around the world. Sylvain had trained for countless hours to exact revenge, enlisting in the royal guard to become a knight. The nearest castle took him in, hoping to train many young men to keep Soul Edge at bay. His parents would have been proud, wanting that for him anyway.

Miklan’s trail was heading up the coast it seemed and Sylvain was told his brother had boarded a ship to further spread ruin, slaughtering anyone in his way. Sylvain paid a pretty penny to a sailor with a speedy boat, if only to catch up to his brother. His days were numbered. 

But as Sylvain made his way through strange lands, he found himself in a beautiful hamlet one night, called the Silver Wolf’s Haven, moonlight filtering through the leaves. All was calm, but he felt a presence. 

A woman who could only be described as a literal angel was making her way through the woods as well, dressed in a bodice and long skirt, stockings and boots. Her hair was in a braided updo, loose but still pretty, hair the color of washed up periwinkles on a beach. She had wings, white with touches of blue. She carried a sword and Sylvain smelled magic on her. 

He emerged from the trees and she stopped, looking startled. She saw the wicked scythe he carried and gripped her sword tighter. 

“Whoever you are, leave me be,” she warned. Her voice was feminine and sweet, but the threat was still there. Sylvain couldn’t help but smile. 

“Pretty girl like you by her lonesome in the woods? Hope some big bad wolf doesn’t scoop you up in his menacing jaws.” 

She raised her sword, ready to fight. “Will you fight me?”

She seemed serious and Sylvain’s smile dropped. He didn’t want to fight, but something told him he better. “What’s your business here? You’re clearly not just out for a leisurely stroll.”

“I must fight... I am compelled to...” 

Sylvain did not like hearing that. Only one thing could turn people into monsters. She seemed not in her right mind.

“You’ve been infected with Soul Edge, haven’t you?”

She only stood in a fighting stance, ready for him.

Sylvain sighed. He had gotten this far without fighting anyone. He only wanted to fight his brother, not some girl in the woods. But she *was* infected with Soul Edge, and he felt an obligation to put her down. 

“Am I good enough?” he asked himself as he approached her. He felt bad. He never expected something like this would occur on his journey. 

It seemed there was someone in the heavens egging them to fight and suddenly they rushed at each other. The girl was fast with her sword and magic, not even hesitating to enact a reversal edge to take him down. She was wickedly good at it too.

Sylvain rarely felt on edge in a fight but this particular fight had him on his toes. This girl was stupid fast and skilled, and Sylvain knew it was Soul Edge powering her, but she certainly had her own merits. Not just anyone was good with a sword. 

When he felt he had charged up enough energy, he performed a critical edge, stopping time as he swung at her. She was frozen midair and he swiped, slashing at her middle. He snapped his fingers, mockingly saying “Need help?” and a small explosion occurred, knocking her to the ground. Her clothes also evaporated and she was in a skimpy lingerie top and tiny panties. Sylvain ogled but she charged him again. 

In a desperate attempt to end him, the girl performed her own critical edge, slashing mightily and then knocking him down with a powerful spell. She spun, slashing again and let out a fire spell, which effectively knocked Sylvain out, destroying his clothes as well. His chest plate and tunic, gone. Pauldrons, struck asunder. The only thing left were his underclothes, a red thing with an open back and slits up his thighs, and his thigh high greaves. He was on his back, losing consciousness, breathing heavily as he regretted not training harder, not taking her more seriously, feeling exposed. His life was over before he could avenge his parents. 

He felt the tip of her blade at his throat and he swallowed. However, the idea of this woman holding there, ready to stab him and end him, standing over his body, aroused him. He couldn’t deny a woman beating the snot out of him was hot. 

She stared at him, suddenly embarrassed as she noticed his arousal. “You’re about to die... I...” There was conflict in her eyes as she struggled to keep her propriety from her past life. Soul Edge was egging her on, telling her to either kill him or take him. She couldn’t allow herself but she was losing what was left of her heart. 

No. This was what she was afraid of. 

Now Sylvain hadn’t had a good lay in a while, and he loved nothing more than sex. This was a chance to finally let out some frustration, even if he just fought for his life. “Look, I wouldn’t complain if you took me to that little bush over there and rode me until I died.”

She gazed at him, surprised he was so willing. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can.”

“What? Not experienced? Trust me, riding a cock is pretty instinctual.” He winked at her. “I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” 

She really didn’t have much experience. None at all in fact. She was a former priestess in her village, being struck by a piece of soul edge by some uncouth red haired man bent on killing her. She survived, but barely. Soul Edge may have been slowly eating at her sanity, but it also saved her life. It was a double edged sword. 

She merely gulped, striding toward him. She helped Sylvain up and he led her to that bush. He pinned her against a tree, kissing her roughly. She found herself enjoying it, kissing back tentatively, letting him take control. 

Their kissing was fervent, and in-between them, Sylvain asked, “So what’s your name?”

“Marianne,” she sighed as he bit her ear. “Yours?”

“Sylvain, and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you.” He raked his nails along her sides and she bit his lip. 

Then she was tearing off his clothes. No matter. They’d regenerate eventually. Such was the magic of their world. He was naked before her and so very hot. The innocent Marianne she knew was gone, the feral side taking over. Sylvain couldn’t help but return the favor by ripping her clothes off too, and then he was on his back. She enveloped him in her heat and he moaned. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he breathed, thrusting his hips up.

She said nothing as she started a furious pace, instinct taking over. She bounced quickly, sucking him in. He was so deep inside her and she wanted more. 

Sylvain groped at her breasts, loving their soft, pillowy texture. She cried out as he pinched her nipples. 

“Ah~ ah~” she squeaked, slowing down to really feel all of him, stimulating her clit. “Mm, so good~”

Sylvain gripped her hips and began returning her movements, diving deeper into her. “I’m gonna come!”

He flipped her to her back, driving himself deeper into her at a furious pace. Her legs wrapped around him as she ground against his hips, nails digging at his back. 

She yelled out, reaching her peak. Her moans drove him mad and he found himself on the brink of release. Skillfully he pulled out at the right moment, emptying his balls of cum, splashing her pelvis. 

It was quick and over too soon, and Sylvain found he wanted to fuck her all night. They were alone in the woods. They could be loud, dirty, and take as much time they wanted. 

She sat up, pulling him into a fierce kiss. “Fuck me again,” she begged. 

Maybe Soul Edge destroyed his brother. Maybe it was destroying this girl. But he wasn’t about to deny that it made for great sex. Sylvain stroked himself a few more times and found himself erect, thrusting into her again. 

They fucked all night. They got to know each other when they woke, and in an impulsive decision, Sylvain invited her to come with him. She clearly wanted to get Soul Edge out of her, and maybe they’d find a way. She was trying to keep herself grounded, not release too much of the beast within, but he’d let her loose at night if it meant he’d get fucked like his life depended on it. 

And so began the adventure of two unlikely souls stirred by Soul Edge. Only time would tell what would become of their fates.


End file.
